


It's wonderfull

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Penitentiary (DCU), Developing Relationship, M/M, Mental Instability, Season/Series 05, Series Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Che tutto sarebbe diventato meraviglioso, a modo loro, era qualcosa in cui aveva smesso di sperare.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma





	It's wonderfull

Che tutto sarebbe diventato meraviglioso, a modo loro, era qualcosa in cui aveva smesso di sperare.

La sua alleanza con Ed questa volta era durata troppo poco e non era nemmeno colpa loro ma di Jim, gira che ti rigira alla fine era sempre colpa di Jim. A causa sua e di Bullock era tornato a Blackgate ma almeno la sua leadership era rimasta incontrastata, per fortuna chi di dovere sapeva che due sbarre non potevano impedirgli di essere il re di Gotham. Si era conquistato quel posto partendo dal basso, ci aveva rimesso una gamba e non avrebbe permesso a due patetici poliziotti di rovinarlo.

Barbara Kean era fuori dai giochi, volontariamente, e non c’era nessuno in grado di opporsi a lui, Ivy era persa nei suoi deliri, Jervis era chissà dove, Jeremiah Valeska fuori uso ad Arkham e Selina aveva i suoi problemi sentimentali, insomma tutti incapaci di nuocergli. Dirigere la criminalità da una cella non era facile ma col tempo si era abituato, dieci anni … Jimbo gli aveva rubato dieci anni della sua vita ma gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lui. Lui che era il re di Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot … da semplice umbrella boy a re di Gotham, nessuno lo avrebbe fermato.

In quella routine di controlli, trionfi sotterranei e burocrazia c’era solamente una nota stonata, una malinconia inaspettata e forse un rimpianto: Edward.

Questa volta ci avevano provato sul serio ad essere amici e alleati, nient’altro però, e aveva funzionato finché entrambi non erano stati arrestati e mandati uno a Blackgate e l’altro ad Arkham, quel luogo infernale.

Rimpiangeva di non aver mai potuto affrontare serenamente una conversazione con Ed sull’unico argomento che evitavano nelle lettere che si spedivano? Assolutamente si.

Rimpiangeva l’aver suggerito ad Edwrd di giocare la carta dell’infermità mentale sapendo che in un carcere normale l’altro non avrebbe retto? Si

Rimpiangeva di essere stato innamorato di Edward Nygma? Mai, specialmente perché lo era ancora e lo sarebbe sempre stato. Aveva provato a negare quei sentimenti dopo tutto quello che era accaduto ma il legame tra lui ed Edward era indissolubile, non era nemmeno amore ma qualcosa di più, qualcosa che ormai era parte di lui e a cui non sapeva dare nemmeno un nome.

Quando sarebbe uscito si sarebbe ripreso anche Edward e sarebbero entrambi tornati ai posti che spettavano loro: in vetta alla catena alimentare. Aveva il potere e non poterlo dividere con Edward era insopportabile, Edward era l’uomo che amava ma soprattutto era la sua metà, erano destinati a stare insieme, se come amici e alleati o come amanti non gli importava più, non ancora almeno, aveva però bisogno di Ed nella sua vita. A costo di essere sdolcinato Edward Nygma era l’amore della sua vita.

Quell’alleanza con Oswald era stata utile finché Jimbo non li aveva arrestati entrambi, era sempre colpa di Jimbo se i suoi piani fallivano, maledetto Jim Gordon.

Arkham, lo avevano rispedito ad Arkham circondato dalle urla dei pazzi e dalle loro idiosincrasie, l’unico con cui avrebbe voluto davvero parlare in quel buco dimenticato da tutti era ridotto a un guscio vuoto, povero Jeremiah Valeska.

Inizialmente si era infuriato con Oswald per averlo convinto a giocare la carta dell’infermità mentale ma poi lo aveva capito, in un carcere normale non avrebbe retto ed Oswald non poteva proteggerlo in eterno. Non sapeva cosa provasse per Oswald. Era sicuro di non averlo mai incoraggiato eppure l’altro si era innamorato di lui, un amore così folle e accecante da portarlo ad ordinare la morte di Isabella invece di lasciarlo essere felice con lei. Non ricordava quasi più nulla di Isabella, solo che era incredibilmente simile a Kristen, come se fosse un clone, era però capace di ricordare ogni singolo dettaglio del viso di Oswald, di un uomo che aveva considerato il suo mortale nemico ma che pur potendo tradirlo avrebbe preferito farsi uccidere.

Oswald lo aveva amato e sicuramente lo amava ancora ma lui? Cosa provava esattamente per Oswald Cobblepot?

Odio? Amicizia? Alleanza?

Edward non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che il loro era un sentimento così forte da averli legati indissolubilmente insieme da oltre dieci anni. In quel tempo ad Arkham non aveva fatto altro che pensarci, cosa provava per Oswald, se poteva effettivamente perdonarlo e cosa avrebbero fatto una volta che si sarebbero rivisti perché nessuno dei due era intenzionato a rimanere a marcire in una cella, non loro che erano destinati alla grandezza. Aveva quindi occupato il tempo pensando a cosa avrebbe fatto con Oswald, a cosa provava effettivamente per lui e ai piani arditi e criminosi in cui l’Enigmista e il Pinguino si sarebbero impegnati una volta riuniti.

Fuori di lì il mondo aveva continuato a muoversi, pensare che c’era una nuova generazione di abitanti di Gotham che non aveva mai udito il loro nome lo faceva infuriare, Jimbo avrebbe pagato per quello, lui e la signorina Thompkins avrebbero pagato per tutto. Almeno Barbara Kean si era ritirata, Jervis era chissà dove e Selina sembrava aver superato le sue crisi d’amore.

Era giunto alla conclusione che l’amore fosse indubbiamente una debolezza, bastava vedere tutto quello che Oswald aveva fatto per lui ma allo stesso rendeva alcune persone più forti e determinate: Jimbo, Barbara, il giovane Wayne sparito chissà dove, Jervis, Oswald stesso. Lui no, lui era diverso ma pur non avendo bisogno di amore aveva bisogno di Oswald, se come alleato, amico o amante non lo sapeva ancora, di sicuro quando si sarebbero rivisti lo avrebbe saputo.

Era sempre lo stesso, vestito di verde e con un ghigno sardonico che molti avrebbero definito maniacale, ma cosa poteva saperne la massa di loro? In quel momento si vergogno del suo aspetto, Edward non era cambiato di una virgola mentre lui … non era mai stato attraente ma la prigione lo aveva fisicamente rovinato e ne era cosciente. Jim e gli altri pagliacci del GCPD avrebbero pagato anche per quello.

Oswald era sempre lo stesso, forse un po’ ingrassato ma era identico, stessa luce negli occhi, stessi modi impeccabili, erano di nuovo insieme come dieci anni prima e soprattutto lo aveva fatto evadere il giorno stesso della sua scarcerazione, che gesto romantico.

<< Edward Nygma, è proprio bello vederti di nuovo >> lo salutò, così tanti anni e così tante cose da dire … e lui cominciava con una banalità, tutto pur di non far fuggire quel momento prezioso.

<< Oswald! Pensavo non fossi stato tu >> se non era stato Oswald allora chi … non voleva pensarci, voleva solo godersi il momento.

<< Infatti, però credevo ti servisse aiuto e … a che servono gli amici? Ti trovo bene >> quel momento era meraviglioso e non voleva perderlo, Ed era con lui, erano di nuovo insieme e non avrebbe rovinato tutto.

<< Anch’io, con qualche chiletto in più >> lui notava sempre tutto ma ora … ora è il momento di organizzarsi, era meraviglioso essere di nuovo insieme, poi avrebbero pensato al da farsi e a definire la loro relazione, o quello che era, ora voleva solo godersi quell’incontro.

Era davvero tutto meraviglioso per loro.


End file.
